This invention relates to a course guidance system having the function of moving the display position of the locus. In a course guidance system which includes an electronic display disposed, for example, at the driver's seat of a car, a map adapted to the display surface of the display and a direction sensor and a speed sensor mounted in the car for deriving the location of the car and plotting it on the display, thereby guiding the driving course while keeping the car's location associated with the map, the present invention is particularly concerned with a course guidance system for a car which linearly moves or rotates of the entire driving locus displayed on the display when the map is reset, for example, in order to easily locate the car's location on the map.
Micro-computers have become much more available in recent years and driving navigation systems for cars have been developed. Among these navigation systems, there has been developed a course guidance system which includes a direction sensor and a speed sensor that are mounted in the car for deriving the location of the car and plotting it on a map, so that the road map corresponds to the display and the plotted dots extend along the road on the map.
In adopting this system, it is an essential condition that the displayed locus correctly corresponds to the map. To ensure correct correspondence, it is desirable that when the map is reset, for example, the locus on the display can be easily located with respect to the route driven by linearly and/or rotationally moving the locus.
The present invention is directed to provide a course guidance system for a car which satisfies this requirement. The object and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description to be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.